Vuelve El Amor
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: ¿Que tiene ella que Johanna no?, ¿Qué la hace más encantadora y divertida que la castaña? ¿Por qué se confundía cada vez mas pensando en aquello? O peor aún, ¿Por qué le importaba cuestionarse sobre esto?


_**Vuelve el amor**_

Primer one-shot de esta pareja que sin duda me ha costado demasiado… espero lo disfruten.

¿Que tiene ella que Johanna no?, ¿Qué la hace más encantadora y divertida que la castaña? ¿Por qué se confundía cada vez mas pensando en aquello? O peor aún, ¿Por qué le importaba cuestionarse sobre esto?

Simple; Peeta Mellark no era la clase de persona que conservaba uniones con alguien, él simplemente era un hombre libre, y Johanna lo aceptaba; pues aunque no lo pareciere, él siempre volvía a ella y viceversa… Ambos eran la clase de "adultos responsables" que su "amor eterno" se basaba en la simple mezquindad lasciva, o una relación basada en sus encuentros sexuales; simplemente eso era lo que ambos aspiraban y los condescendía.

Pero para él, eso no le complacía, ya que tanto tiempo compartido con ella había hecho dudar de su más grande promesa de no mantener atadura alguna con una mujer; o al menos él pensaba que se trataba de ella…

—Deberías apurarte a formar una familia, no creo que Johanna este feliz con esta sencilla relación— Comenta Katniss Everdeen mientras ambos se encontraban en una de las tantas reuniones familiares de la familia Mason

—Siempre he soñado ser parte oficial de esta familia… pero no pienso llegar a algo mas con Johanna; además ella tampoco lo quiere— Responde el chico con monotonía caminando junto con la castaña, alejándose discretamente de la familia.

—Acaso ustedes no se aman tanto como presumen; si dices eso, es que mi prima te ha decepcionado.

—En absoluto, yo tengo mi firme promesa de ser un hombre libre… sin ninguna mujer que me encadene de por vida.

—En ese caso… espera a ser el hombre más infeliz sobre la tierra— Señala la chica deteniéndose en un árbol alejado de la casa y de toda la gente.

—Claro, si me sermoneas con todo esto debe ser que tú ya sabes lo que es estar enamorada— Le cuestiona con ligera altivez

—Yo no estoy hecha para esas cosas Peeta; jamás sabré que es eso porque simplemente no atrae mi atención. — Declara parsimoniosamente mientras escucha una ligera risa por parte del chico— De que te ríes; Acaso tu puedes ser el único que ambiciona con ser un alma libre.

—No es eso… Simplemente es que no habíamos hablado de esta forma desde que comencé a salir con Johanna— Sonríe ante el sonrojo que la chica adquiere con sus palabras.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes.

—Esto en verdad es un poco estúpido, dejarnos de hablar por tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, por eso quisiera disculparme; y no quiero que lo desprecies ya que me he alejado de los bueno tiempos antes de que me sintiera atado a algo que no puede ser— Declara el rubio con melancolía en su voz

—Quieres decir que estas enamorado de mi prima, porque si es así, ella no sabe valorar lo que tiene.

—No sé lo que quiero, pero de algo estoy seguro, quiero a alguien a mi lado, alguien que realmente me aprecie.

—Vaya, ahora parce que tu promesa es un estafa, acaso no decías que jamás te encadenarías a una chica… además estas completamente ciego, que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu nariz, siempre has estado rodeado de personas que te quieren, que te aprecian y que más de una vez te lo han demostrado, nunca estarás solo.

—Ese juramento ya lo escuche una vez y me decepciono por completo— Bufo el chico aun mirándola fijamente

—En ese caso, tú no quieres sentirte feliz, quieres sufrir por puro gusto algo que ya te ha quedado claro, pero eres tan obstinado que no lo sabes aceptar—Lo reprende la chica dando media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

—¡Espera Katniss!—exclama el chico guiado por un incauto impulso.

Pero no podía olvidar el momento más sincero de su vida, el momento en el que decidió correr tras ella y girarla para posarse frente a su rostro y sentir que sus labios tocaban los de la chica, el momento en que se vio en introspectiva junto a ella, el momento en que su corazón dejo de estar herido y volvió a latir descolocado.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Pregunta la chica turbada por el momento.

—Por que hay una persona en especial que me demuestra de una manera que ni siquiera ella se da cuenta de cuánto me quiere, y que no importa lo que diga después, nunca me hará cambiar de opinión—Le dice de una manera tierna y sutil, acariciando levemente su mejilla.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien como yo pueda aceptar una proposición como esa?

—No te preocupes, ya sé que tú tienes algo en común conmigo, no te gusta mantener atadura alguna con alguien; pero te propongo algo que no es tan egoísta— Susurra Peeta aun teniendo los labios de la chica a escasos palmos de los de él.

—En serio, y cual sería esa solución.

—Ser libre conmigo— Responde libremente, sintiendo que su alma por primera vez esta en tranquilidad y armonía, regresando a los labios de la chica; sintiendo ese beso como una aprobación a sus palabras.

Tener algo que Johanna había rechazado, era algo que nunca pudo haber imaginado… Simplemente Katniss Everdeen no envidiaba las cosas ajenas, no era su forma de ser; pero al tratarse de su felicidad, y de que su corazón latiera de aquella forma al estar junto a Peeta, lucharía por que él fuese suyo a como diera lugar, aun si tenía que lidiar con la constante amenaza de dejar de ser un alma libre, y decidirse a aceptar las innumerables propuestas de matrimonio del chico.


End file.
